


Love after War

by littlesleepingbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesleepingbird/pseuds/littlesleepingbird
Summary: Two years after the Final Battle, the residents of Grimmauld Place prepare to celebrate Christmas for the first time since the war ended. Friendships expand to new levels, and existing relationships bloom further. (AU after final battle!) A ROMANCE FIC! NO DARK!ANYTHING woo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story is a happy, friendly, lovely, something that I dreamed up and I hope you just love it as I do.  
It will not be super long. It's nearly completely written, and will be complete in less than 10 chapters, and should come in at about 15k words total.

This is a Remus/Tonks/Severus survive AU but everything else sticks pretty straight to canon. Takes place the holiday season 2 years after the end of the war.

The story does include a Draco/Harry pairing, but will not include any explicit M/M sex, though it will include M/M romance and some light adult stuff in relationship to that.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Remus Lupin followed his young son as he sought out the other residents of 12 Grimmauld Place. His son loved living in the old Black house, where his Uncle Harry lived, with his best friend Hermione Granger.

It'd been two years since the end of the war, and Hermione and Harry had settled down in the house immediately after the final battle. It'd caused some friction among their friends, who assumed the two to be coupling up, but in actuality, they just wanted some peace and quiet time alone to heal from the trauma of the previous year.

The fights that arose from Harry's refusal to join the Auror Corps, and Hermione's refusal to return to Hogwarts were, in a word, epic. Remus had admired the two for their strength in those fights. Not many could withstand the wrath of the Weasley family and come through the other side whole, but these two did.

Ginny Weasley, who'd adored Harry Potter since childhood, had imagined their life together to be fabulous and full of Ministry Balls, magazine interviews, and a quick marriage. What she  _didn't_  expect was Harry refusing to enter into their on again, off again relationship. She didn't expect to hear that he felt rather ill in her presence, that he felt  _tainted_  when she was near, the lingering dark magic in her from her time with Riddle's diary fighting with his sense of self-preservation after having a sliver of the monster removed from his own head.

She'd also not expected to hear that he was dating former death eater  _Draco Malfoy!_

Harry didn't much care for what she expected, nor the rest of the Weasley's. Ron imagined Harry and Hermione  _owing_  his family a great debt for "accepting" them during their childhoods, and despite the kiss they shared during the battle, Hermione had absolutely no intention of finding any sort of life with Ronald Weasley. Not after he'd abandoned them, yet again, during the horcrux hunt. Not after the way he sneered at her after her torture by Bellatrix Lestrange, telling her to "cover up that disgusting scar", reminding her he couldn't bear to look at the nasty word carved into her arm.

She'd been living quite privately for the last two years, spending the first six months after the battle in near complete solitude. Harry had changed the wards on Grimmauld to allow access to only Minerva, Remus, Draco, and Severus Snape, whose survival was touted as a medical miracle. She was grateful the public didn't know she'd developed the potion that helped to purge the venom from his body, allowing him to be brought out of stasis and back into life. Severus immediately accepted her as an apprentice, and they worked from his home in Spinner's End as often as they worked from the small lab in the basement of Grimmauld.

The house was quiet, as Teddy trampled along the halls, first to the kitchen, then to the study.  
Remus knew if they didn't find the two here, there was only one place they'd be, and he guided his young son to the library on the third floor.

Hermione already knew the two were in the house, as Harry had keyed her to the wards when they'd taken up residence, and she'd felt them cross the barrier and heard them wandering the lower levels of the house. She tucked a bookmark into the thick tome she'd been perusing, setting it on the table next to her, before folding her legs underneath her, and flicking her wand to stoke up the fire, as the cold had begun seeping into the house as winter arrived in Great Britain.

The door to the library creaked openly slowly, followed by a loud shout, as Teddy ran to the couch and up into her lap.

"Mine!" he cried, still unable to say Hermione properly, as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. She wrapped him in a tight hug, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Hi Teddy!" she exclaimed, sending a smile at Remus and she snuggled Teddy into her side. "What are you doing today?"

"Dad took me to the shops, and we got a bunch of chocolate, and some new jumpers, and books!" Teddy spoke excitedly.

"My goodness!" Hermione laughed softly, "All my favorite things! Books, chocolates, and warm sweaters!"

"Yeah!" Teddy jumped up from the couch suddenly, causing another laugh to erupt from Hermione's chest. "We got you something too, Mine!"

"Oh, really?" she inquired curiously. "And what is that?"

"Give it to her Dad," Teddy pleaded, tugging on his Father's hand.

Remus blushed lightly, clearing his throat. He rose from the chair he'd plopped into across from the couch that Hermione rested on, before settling himself next to her on the couch.

"I don't know Ted, are you sure?" he joked with his young son.

Hermione punched him playfully in the shoulder, "Please Moony!" she pleaded.

He smiled gently at her, adoration shining in his eyes. Living in Grimmauld together after the war had brought them close, taking care of an infant Teddy, sharing hours in the library engaged in discussion over potions, charms, politics, or whatever book one of them had managed to scrounge up that day.

His wife had left after the war, disappearing with an Auror from the Corps. He'd heard from her only once, nearly a month after the battle, through her solicitor, in a missive requesting the dissolution of their marriage and waiving all parental rights to Teddy.

At the time, it had broken his heart, the idea of his son growing up without a mother, his wife off with another man, forever. Harry and Hermione had supported him through his grief, becoming "bonus parents" to the young boy. Remus healed, rather quickly, as Moony seemed delighted to be rid of the metamorphagus.

He knew what he felt for the young witch was much more than friendship, but he was happy to just be near her. She brought him comfort, her kind heart and compassion for the world was a breath of fresh air.

He spent hours watching her brew. She was working on a new version of the Wolfsbane potion, that would stop the change completely. It wasn't a cure, but it was an amazing development in potions, and he was eager to test it, once she'd worked out the kinks.

He let out a barking laugh, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a shrunken package, thrusting it into her lap.

Teddy toddled back over to the couch, crawling back into Hermione's lap, plucking at the wrapping paper on the package.

"Open it, Mine!" he begged the witch, "Open it!"

She gave the boy a quick squeeze before sliding a finger under the seal of the wrapping paper. As a small hand darted out, ripping a chunk out of the paper, she let out a laugh. "Oh Ted, you're excited aren't you!"

"Come on, Mine! Faster!"

She put her decorum aside, ripping into the package with glee. Once the paper was free from the packaging, she lifted the lid off the box, gasping slightly at the sight in front of her.

Nestled in the box was a picture. She remembered the day it was taken. She'd given Remus a Wizarding camera for his Teddy's birthday, wanting him to be able to capture the young boy's life as he grew.

Remus had swept her up into a hug, tightly holding her against his body. She had been holding Teddy, and the young boy was smushed between them, laughing brightly, as his hair morphed to match Hermione's, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks.

Harry had snatched up the camera and snapped a photo of Remus spinning them around, smiles beaming from their faces.

As she looked at the photo in her lap, she saw the look in Remus' eyes as he swept her off her feet. It was more than happiness, wasn't it?

She pulled the photo close, hugging to it her chest with tears glistening in her eyes, as Teddy drew her attention back to the package.

"And this, Mine! This too!" he exclaimed and pulled out a thick jumper.

Hermione laughed, Teddy had told her they'd gone jumper shopping.

"I picked it for you, Mine! I chose it!" the boy explained excitedly.

It was a deep eggplant color. Despite popular belief, her favorite color wasn't Gryffindor red, but the dark purple color she was holding in her hands. embroidered into the lapel was a small wolf.

"It's a wolf, Mine!" Teddy hollered joyously, "A wolf! Like my Dad! Like my last name!"

He dropped to the floor and let out a playful howl, causing a new stream of laughter to erupt from both Hermione and Remus.

Hermione thanked the boys profusely, before pulling the jumper on and snuggling Teddy back into her arms, as she rested quietly on the couch in front of the fire. As she drifted to sleep, Remus pulled her into the crook of his arms, his large hand smoothing her hair back, and resting softly around her shoulders, before succumbing to sleep himself.

Harry found them, late in the evening, curled together, with Teddy snoring softly and Hermione's face pressed into Remus' chest.  
He knew how the two felt about each other, watched them tip-toe around their feelings. He encouraged Remus to tell Hermione about his feelings, and though the man had not openly spoken to Hermione about it, he could see the two were only getting closer.

He draped a large blanket across the three, flicking his wand to enlarge the couch for their comfort. He spotted the framed photo that he'd taken, and a smile crept across his face. He knew he'd need to capture this moment for them as well, and he summoned Remus' camera and snapped a quick photo of the slumbering trio, before casting a  _nox_  at the lights, and closing the library door quietly behind himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

It has been brought to my attention that little Teddy might be a bit verbose for a 2-year-old, and in actuality, following canon, he'd be three, not two.  
I realize most children aren't super verbose at that age, but I think that Teddy is because he's surrounded by incredibly intelligent adults who don't baby him. *shrug* It's magic! LMAO (KIDDING KIDDING.)

* * *

Hermione woke to bright sunlight creeping through the curtains. She arched her back, stretching her body languidly. When she realized she was pressed against something warm, definitely not her pillows, she froze.

Turning her head slowly, she realized she was wrapped up in a heavy blanket, settled in Remus' arms with Teddy sprawled across her chest. The couch had been enlarged, and she didn't recognize the blanket.

 _Harry_ , she thought with a small smile, knowing the man must've come across them all sleeping and done his best to ensure their comfort.

She began to wiggle her way out of the tangle of limbs that she was caught in, only for Remus to let out a small growl and wrap his hand tighter around her waist.

She knew he was still sleeping, and the action was subconscious, but it still created a tightness in her chest, as she wished nothing more than to wake in his arms every day.

She'd like to have drifted back to sleep with the two Lupins but nature called, so she twisted slightly, shaking Remus by the shoulder.

"Remus" she whispered, "I've got to get up."

Remus moaned, clenching his eyes shut tight against the light. "No Mine," he rumbled, and Hermione laughed at hearing Teddy's name for her on Remus' lips.

She wiggled against him, reaching her hands to tickle along his ribs. "Come on now, Mr. Lupin" she teased.

Teddy woke quickly when he heard his Dad bark out a laugh, spinning Hermione around, pinning her to the couch before digging his own fingers into her sides to repay the tickling favor as she erupted in laughter.

Teddy shrieked in joy, jumping up and down, screaming "tickle fight!" before he jumped fully onto his Dad's back.

Remus smiled, happiness alight in his chest as Hermione took the opportunity to leap to her feet and race for the door.

She turned around as she headed into the hallway, calling over her shoulder to head to the kitchen and start the tea, that she'd be making pancakes for breakfast.

Less than ten minutes later, Hermione appeared in the kitchen, in fresh jeans but still in the jumper that Teddy had picked for her. Remus and Teddy had prepared her favorite tea, English Breakfast, and a cup was waiting for her at the large oak dining table, ready to drink with her cream and sugar, just as she liked it. She sent a small smile to Remus in thanks, as she began to dig through the cupboards for the ingredients for pancakes.

Harry stumbled into the room moments later, hair wild and glasses askew. He was still in his flannel pajama pants and a loose black t-shirt. "That tea smells phenomenal." he groaned, sliding into a seat. When he noticed Hermione gathering the pancake ingredients, his face lit up in excitement. "Oh, pancakes! Can we join you, please?" He wasn't above begging to get some of her pancakes, they were his absolute favorite.

"As if I've ever turned you away Harry Potter," she chuckled. "Go get Draco!"

Harry jumped to his feet with a small pump of his fist. "Yes!" he exclaimed, before pressing a kiss to her cheek and heading for the stairs. "We want blueberry!" he called out over his shoulder.

Remus laughed then, a deep sound that resonated from his chest and spread a flare of warmth throughout Hermione.

She tied on an apron that said "Kiss the Cook!" that Harry had bought for her birthday two years ago, heading to the icebox for the butter, milk, blueberries, and eggs.

"And I suppose the Lupin's want chocolate chips?" she asked the two left at the table. Teddy beamed at her, and Remus nodded. As if they'd eat blueberries when they could have chocolate.

As the pancakes sizzled, Hermione fried up bacon and scrambled eggs, and was setting large plates of food on the table when Draco and Harry made their way back into the kitchen.

"Draco!" Teddy shrieked loudly when his cousin entered the room.

"Ted!" Draco mockingly shrieked back, causing a roll of laughter to come from the others gathered in the room.

"Do you like Mine's sweater?" Teddy asked, looking between Harry and Draco for approval, "I picked it. It has a wolf, like my Dad! And like my last name! Don't you just love it!"

Draco bit back a laugh, "It's wonderful, Ted!" he answered. The sweater really was nice, and the color was beautiful on Hermione.

Harry nudged him in the ribs and Draco's eyes roved over Hermione, taking in her outfit and the sweater.

"Don't be checking her out now, Draco!" Harry teased, "You can only check me out you know?"

Draco laughed, plopping a wet kiss on Harry's forehead. "You take all the fun out of it," he joked.

The five settled down quickly to eat the spread Hermione had prepared for them.

Hermione broke the silence first, "So what's everyone doing today?" she asked, same as she did every morning.

Harry and Draco planned to do some holiday shopping. Christmas was just three weeks away, and they still needed to find gifts for their housemates, for Narcissa, and their other friends. In other words, they hadn't even  _started_ shopping.

Remus had no plans, and Hermione took the chance to invite him to hers.

"I think I'm going to get a tree," she said softly.

Harry's head shot up in surprise. They hadn't celebrated Christmas at Grimmauld since the war ended, as emotions were tense and the memories just too painful. Her parents had been killed by death eaters on Christmas day, a message to her and Harry during their time on the run.

"Do you want me to come with you, instead?" Harry asked, ready to cancel any plans he may have had to support his best friend.

"No, no." she said, "Remus, I was hoping you and Teddy could come with me. There's this tree farm outside the city that I went to with my parents, I thought maybe we could go there, before picking up some decorations and ornaments in the alley. We could even do some shopping of our own. I think Ted would really like it."

Teddy was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. "Please Dad, can we?"

Remus was shocked a bit, that she'd chose to ask him along instead of Harry. "Are you sure," he asked her softly.

"Yes." she responded, "It would mean so much to me."

"Then, of course, we'll come, Hermione!" Remus smiled at her. "I'll get Teddy ready and we can go. Does an hour sound all right?"

Hermione nodded silently, and Remus lifted Teddy from his high chair. Hermione pressed a kiss to Teddy's cheek as the two left the room.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Draco asked nervously. "I'm not Harry, I know, but if you need us there..." he trailed off.

She gave Draco a tight hug, knowing he still carried a lot of guilt for things that had happened during the war.

"It's time, isn't it?" she said. "I can't live in those memories forever. And Teddy deserves a wonderful Christmasy house to live in, and I want us all to move forward."

With a tight smile, she dropped her plate in the kitchen sink and turned to head towards her room to get ready. She paused, then dropped into Harry's lap, a habit she'd taken up after the war, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay Harry," she whispered to him, seeing the worry clear on his face, "I mean it. It  _is_  time. My parents would want this."

He smiled that goofy grin at her, giving her a quick hug and laughing. "Okay then, Mine!" he laughed, "Go get ready, those Lupin's don't waste any time!"


	3. Chapter Three

Ya'll make me happy. I swear it.   
Most of my fics are darkish and so this love bomb has my teeth rotting and I absolutely just LOVE it and I love that you guys love it too!   
Thank you, so much, for reading and reviewing!

 

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 

Hermione, Remus, and Teddy popped into a grassy field a short way from the tree farm that Hermione had frequented as a child with her parents. The weeds were waist high, swaying in the slight breeze as winter stole the last of their life from them. 

Teddy moaned, holding his stomach, side-along apparition didn't agree with him, and Hermione lifted the boy into her arms, rubbing circles on his back and encouraging him to take deep breaths. 

 

The boy quickly calmed, feeling better and soon perked right up with excitement as he remembered the prospect of getting what he'd taken to calling "the absolutely best Christmas tree". 

 

Once they'd trekked through the field and emerged on a well-worn dirt road, Hermione set Teddy back down, one hand grasping hers, and the other of his tiny hands sliding into his Father's. Hermione squeezed his hand, remembering her Mother's favorite expression of affection.  _Squeezy squeezy means I love you._

 

They wound their way through the crowded farm, pointing out possible trees while Teddy's excitement grew. There were spruce trees, pine trees, and fir trees galore, and the smell reminded Hermione of winters long past, of warm fires and hot cocoa and so many strands of silver tinsel. 

"Oh, Dad!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling Remus along by the arm, heading towards a massive seven-foot fir tree. The tree was beautiful, Hermione thought, smiling as the boy jumped up and down, pointing at the tree he'd found. "This one, Dad!" 

 

Remus lifted his son into his arms, spinning him in a circle, causing the boy to shriek with laughter. "This tree, Ted?" Remus asked, "Out of all the trees here, this is the one?"

"Yes, Dad! This one!" Teddy said firmly, a serious look on his face. Remus settled the boy into his chest, squeezing him tightly. 

"All right Teddy," Hermione laughed, taking the boy into her own arms and kissing him on the forehead. "I like this tree too! It'll be as tall as the ceilings at home!" 

The three set off in search of an attendant to help them bundle up the tree, and Remus lifted it straight onto his shoulder with ease. Hermione thought it made him look quite strong and rugged, and more than a few of the nearby muggles were looking at him appraisingly. 

 

They set off for the secluded field they'd arrived in, and when they reached their destination, Remus flicked his wand to shrink the tree, tucked it into his pocket, and apparated home, Hermione and Teddy right behind him. 

 

* * *

Arriving at Grimmauld, Hermione set Teddy down on the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. It was cold outside, and they'd spent nearly an hour at the tree farm. She knew the boys would enjoy a hot cup of cocoa with marshmallows. 

Remus pulled the shrunken tree from his pocket and set to work enlarging it and setting it up in the sitting room at the front of the house. 

Hermione smiled as she heard Teddy's tinkling laughter. Over the course of the years, following the end of the war, she'd healed holding that baby in her arms, rocking him to sleep, singing him songs. She never imagined that she'd love him quite so much, or that he'd be such an important part of her life. She often feared that Tonks would show up and sweep Remus and Teddy right out of her life, and the thought was almost unbearable to her. 

 

She poured milk into the saucepan on the stovetop, using her wand to light a small flame to heat the liquid as she stirred it slowly, lost in thought. 

 

When the wooden spoon was gently lifted from her fingers, she startled, not realizing how lost she was in her own head. Harry stood next to her with a small smirk on his face, as he dangled the spoon in his hand. 

 

"You are certainly daydreaming in here, Hermione." he chuckled, well aware that he'd caught her in a personal moment. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione blushed brightly, skin flaring red on her cheeks and neck. 

"Harry! You aren't supposed to sneak up on people, you know! It's not polite!" she scolded him, as she held in her laughter. 

Draco chose that moment to enter the kitchen, sidling up to Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist. Hermione appraised the man, looking at him from head to toe. Dressed in flannel sleeping pants and a white shirt, he still looked immaculate, and she often thought the world was a bit unfair to make a man quite so pretty. 

 

"Draco, Hermione nearly burned the house down, in here daydreaming while the milk boiled over!" Harry teased. 

She grabbed the wooden spoon from his hand and whacked him in the arm with it. "Don't you tease me, Harry Potter!" she laughed, before stirring the chocolate into the steaming milk, watching it melt and mix to create the wonderfully smooth drink they all loved. "Now get me some cups!" 

* * *

The three emerged from the kitchen minutes later, carrying trays of cocoa and cookies, and Hermione led them to the living room, where the tree was already standing massively in front of the bay windows looking out to the street. 

 

Remus had gone to the cellar and pulled several boxes of old Christmas decorations, some left from Sirius, and some Hermione had brought with her from her parent's muggle home. 

 

Hermione sat quietly on the couch, looking at her Mother's writing scrawled across one of the boxes, a longing settling into her chest. 

Remus knew he'd have to distract her from her thoughts before they engulfed her completely, and he lept to his feet, a plan forming in his mind already. 

  
"Teddy!" he exclaimed. "Do you want to go to the shops and see if we can find some special ornaments for our new tree. I think we need some brand new ones since it's the first tree we've had!" 

Teddy, who was nestled in Hermione's arms, lifted his head from her chest with bright eyes and a wide grin. 

"Can we get snitch ones, Dad?" he asked Remus, "Because I love them and Uncle Harry loves them because he was the seeker and Uncle Draco too so the only one who doesn't like snitches is Mine but Dad can we?" 

 

Hermione laughed loudly at the boy's exclamation. She wrapped an arm around him, holding him against her chest and then began tickling his sides as he shrieked in laughter. "I like snitches, Teddy!" she told the boy. "I just don't like flying. And I suppose I like books more!" 

Draco and Harry were openly laughing as well, Remus was smiling broadly, and the warmth in the room from the fire and the happiness felt just like home. Hermione never wanted it to end. 

 

She rose from the sofa, setting Teddy down on the floor. "Go get ready, wee man, and we'll go to the shops then!" she told him, and he wasted no time tearing through the house to get his coat and boots back on. 

She turned to Remus, sending him a gentle smile. "We'll have to get some lunch while we're out. I suppose we can't live on hot cocoa and cookies alone!" she told him. 

Harry snorted, knowing Remus would  _definitely_ live on hot cocoa and cookies alone if it weren't for Hermione and Draco cooking dinners nearly every night. 

 

Hermione smirked at Harry, "Do you two want to come as well, then?" she asked him. "We can get ornaments, and lunch, and maybe even a few gifts, while we're at it."

 

Harry went to refuse, wanting Hermione and Remus to be able to spend this time together, but Draco answered on his behalf. 

"Actually, Miss Hermione," he drawled, before rising from his seat, dragging Harry along with him, "We would love to come. I haven't been decoration shopping, well... ever. Mother always had the elves do it, and we've not had one here. Perhaps we could make it a new tradition!" 

 

"Perfect idea!" Remus told him as Teddy rushed back into the room, coat in hand. "Teddy, your Uncles are going to come with, so we'll give them a few minutes to get ready and then we'll go, okay?" he told his son. 

Remus shot a look at the pair, telling them in just his glance that he expected they not  _daly_  with changing and getting ready. The boys had the grace to at least look a bit sheepish. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, knowing those two would sneak off for a bit of bedroom fun any chance they could get. 

"Ten minutes, you two." Remus told them, "We'll go ahead and get us a table at the Leaky. You can meet us there." 

Harry sent a mock salute in Remus direction, before pulling Draco up the stairs to prepare for a day full of shopping. 

 

Hermione pulled on her coat, and as she began tugging on her scarf, Remus stepped in front of her, taking the scarf in his hands and placing it gently around her neck, tying it in a knot, and pulling her into a strong hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her scent and the warmth of her body. 

"I know this is hard, sweetheart," he whispered softly to her, ensuring Teddy didn't hear him. "I'm here if you need me."   
She nodded against his chest, he thought she might have been crying. 

"Thank you for doing this." he told her. "For my son. For me. For all of us. And for you. You don't know how much it means to me."

She'd wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He knew he needed to step back and get them on their way, but for just a moment, he had her in his arms and could imagine his life like this, every day. 

Gathering his thoughts, he released her, but kept a grasp on one of her gloved hands, before lifting Teddy onto his waist, and guiding them to the floo. 


	4. Chapter Four

Guys.   
I just adore you all. I'm going to say that over and over and over because it's true.   
I know I haven't updated in a hot minute, sorry! Life is a boiling mess, but I'm getting through.   
It was also NaNoWriMo so I was focused on an H/Hr a/b/o story that's taking up the month, but I'm digging into my fics again.   
This is a short chapter, but I do not intend to wait so long to update again :)

 

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 

Hermione stepped into the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron tucked into Remus' side, his arm thrown over her shoulder as he balanced Teddy on the opposite hip. Hermione knew he'd only held her like this for the trip through the floo, but when he didn't release her after they'd arrived, she found herself drawing comfort from the strength of the man holding her, and hoping he'd continue doing so. 

When they were seated at a plush, but slightly run down booth, instead of choosing the seat across from her, he squeezed in next to her, after buckling Teddy into the infant seat at the head of the table. 

"I suppose those boys will want to sit next to each other," Remus laughed. 

 

Hermione chuckled. She loved that Draco and Harry had found each other in the aftermath of the war. They'd become close friends and Hermione couldn't imagine her life without the blonde in it. 

 

The space in the booth was limited, and Hermione was pressed against Remus, their thighs touching. His arm was once again sprawled across her shoulders, his fingers lightly playing with the curls at the nape of her neck. She let out a soft sigh, leaning gently into his touch. 

 

"Mine!" Teddy shrieked loudly, laughing as he banged his spoon against the table, shattering the intimacy of the moment that had just passed between Remus and Hermione. "Mine, let's get book ornamemts too, for you, okay?" he demanded. 

Hermione laughed, "Orna _ments_  Teddy. And we certainly can. You know I'm not the only one who loves books!"

"Dad loves books too." Teddy nodded in agreement. 

 

"That I do, Ted!" Remus laughed, ruffling the boy's hair before raising a hand to wave at Draco and Harry who'd just stepped from the floo. 

 

The boys slid into the booth across from Hermione and Remus, and Hermione didn't miss the raised eyebrows sent Remus' way as Harry spotted the arm resting casually around Hermione's shoulders. 

"Teddy was just telling us about the ornaments he wants to get," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to address the elephant in the room, and certainly not wanting Remus to remove his arm from around her. "So I think we should make a plan for the shops we want to visit after we eat." 

"Ever the planner, Granger," Draco laughed "But first, food!" 

* * *

After the group had their fill of hot food and drink, they made their way to the entrance of the Alley. Draco grasping Harry's hand tightly, and Hermione holding Teddy in her arms. 

 

"All right, we're going to find some tinsel, lights, and stockings," Harry recapped his duties from the discussion they'd had over the meal. 

"And you three go find the ornaments, wrapping papers, bows, and boxes. We'll meet in an hour at Flourish and Blotts!" Draco said excitedly. He was giddy with excitement to do holiday decor shopping, a wide grin exploding across his face as he tugged Harry away towards the throngs of people crowding the streets and shops. 

 

Hermione smiled, nodding her agreement and watching the boys stride away, hand in hand. Turning to Remus with a small smile, she asked him "Where do you want to start?"

Teddy was bouncing excitedly on Hermione's hip. He grasped Hermione's face between his small mittened palms, forcing her to look at him while he smiled broadly. 

"Mine," the little boy exclaimed, "Can we go now? Can we go get the Christmas stuff and I'll help pick and I won't touch things, just like you said!" 

 

Hermione nodded, setting Teddy down on the cobblestone pavement. "Of course we can Teddy," she laughed warmly, holding one hand firmly within hers. Remus quickly grabbed Teddy's other hand and Hermione couldn't help but adore the picture the three of them made walking along Diagon Alley, the little boy giggling and swinging their arms playfully. 

 

Remus led them through the crowd until they reached Flourish and Blotts, and as he held the door open for Hermione and Teddy, he let out a small laugh.

 

"Remember Hermione," he joked, "We're here for ornaments and wrapping paper. No books today." 

 

Hermione blushed, knowing she'd already been considering stopping to browse a few of the newer titles in the store. "Right!" she laughed, hoisting Teddy onto her hip, the store crowded with customers doing their own holiday shopping. 

The trio made their way among the shelves, stopping to point at different ornaments on display. Hermione  _loved_  magical Christmas ornaments. Snitches with flapping wings, Snowmen who tipped their hats, Wands that emitted little red sparks, it reminded her of how Christmas always felt so awe-inspiring as a child. 

 

She lifted a snowglobe, turning it over to allow the snow to start falling over the scene. It was Hogwarts, and she let out a small sigh as she watched the tiny figures within the ball dash around in black robes, fly on itty bitty brooms, there was even a small version of the Whomping Willow. Teddy rested his head on her shoulder as they watched the scene play out. 

 

Remus, who had been browsing in a nearby aisle for advent calendars, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his son wrapped around Hermione, head on her shoulder and hand tangled in her hair as she whispered to him about the item they were looking at. To anyone looking, it would be clear the boy adored her, and Teddy had even changed his own hair slightly to match Hermione's curly brown locks. 

 

It was in that moment that he decided he would go for what he wanted. He adored Hermione, loved her, even, and so did Teddy. He wanted her in their lives as more than just a friend and roommate, and while in the past he'd vacated any hope of finding love again, he couldn't look upon her and not see the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

He straightened his shoulders, adjusted the pile of items in his arms, and strode towards them. 

"Hermione, Teddy!" He whispered softly, not wanting to spoil the moment between the two. "Are you ready?"

"Dad," Teddy pointed at the snowglobe still in Hermione's hand, "Can we get this one too? It's so pretty and it makes Mine smile and tell stories about Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco and even you and we should get it, please?"

 

Remus grinned, plucking the snowglobe out of Hermione's hand. "Absolutely!" he said, "But I want to hear these stories too!" 

 

Remus settled the item along with the others in his arm, silently casting another weightless sticking charm to prevent dropping anything, and the placed the other hand on the small of Hermione's back, fingers curled around her waist as he guided them towards the cashout. "I think we've got everything now." he said, "Let's go home and show your Uncles!" 


End file.
